gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Speculatory vehicles, for which not many details can be given, are not featured in the table. Table Vehicles marked with a star "*", have been altered since their last appearance in the HD era. Vehicles marked with two stars "**" have been altered since their last appearance in the 3D era. Trivia *Convertible cars now have retractable roofs, which can be operated by holding right on the D-pad. This feature is available on the following vehicles: **9F Cabrio **Carbonizzare **Cognoscenti Cabrio **Felon GT **Issi **Peyote Convertible **Rapid GT Convertible **Sentinel **Surano **Tornado Convertible **Zion Convertible *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since GTA San Andreas. Trailers include car transporter trailers, fuel tankers and regular box trailers. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas, where each model had a set license plate. This time, each car is randomized. * Though the numbers are few, the unit numbers on the roofs of police cars are randomized (51,84,28, etc). *There is a railroad/tram system that runs through Los Santos, with 12 stations located in the city. This is a public transport system which carries passengers including the protagonist. The Tram is the equivalent to GTA IV's extensive train system and allows the player to reach almost all parts of Los Santos. *There is also a cargo train that runs through Los Santos and Blaine County however it cannot carry passengers (except on the roof) and is almost unstoppable. The Train can be seen with different trailers attached, such as fuel trailers, box cars and flatbeds. None of the trains are driveable in the game except in one mission. *There is a Blimp in the game which can be seen floating around Los Santos. This blimp is called the Atomic Blimp and is given to players who preorder the game. The player can call for the blimp to be dropped off at a nearby point and can then fly the Blimp around the map. *If the vehicle you're driving in has anything from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels and you can't spare the money for repairs, simply swap to another protagonist and wait a few seconds and then swap back again and the car should be repaired. This tip doesn't work for shattered windows or if you're on a mission. *Almost all the vehicles in singleplayer can be found in GTA Online however some, like the Cargobob only begin to spawn when the player reaches a certain level/rank. Other vehicles can only be found in certain places - such as Fort Zancudo if you wanted a Lazer. Navigation de:Fahrzeuge (V) es:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Véhicules dans GTA V hu:Járművek a GTA V-ben no:Kjøretøy i GTA V pt:Veículos no GTA V ru:Транспорт в GTA V Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V